The Lark Rises
by YeOldeQuill
Summary: With the Royal visit over life resumes as normal but there's an untied knot that has yet to be connected. A revelation that has yet to be confessed. With life continuing on prehaps its time for the two friends to stop dancing around and confess their feelings. Will it work for the better? There's no knowing. Only time can tell. (Set after the movie.)
1. Chapter 1

The words stuck in his head. Repeating over and over like a broken record. Reminding him of the possibility that something more could be happening, something more than a close friendship could be possible. From that moment the royals left the household and he confessed how foolish he had been, the moment she told him otherwise...Told him that he knew how much she meant it...Could there be something more? Could their relationship really dare take the next step?

Mosley couldn't place his finger on the moment he had fallen for Miss Baxter but he suspected it had happened some time before the ordeal with Coyle, her confidence in him made him feel as if he was the most wanted man on the planet. The way she smiled to him, the way her words somehow changed and altered the view he had on himself, he felt important. It made him think that his own daft and clumsy self was wanted.

And she was to thank for all of it.

The words of courage she gave him made their friendship grow and although he kept his feelings hidden it was all to clear to see how fond of the woman he was, everyone in the downstairs Downton family could see it, they could see the way he looked to her, the way he spoke to her and the way he admired every single thing about her. Because he did. He admired that woman not only for her words but for her strength, for her ability to fight through the grasps of her past and push through the hold that Thomas once had on her.

The woman was certainly once of a kind in his eyes and although he would never ask for anymore than a friendship it didn't stop him from wishing that one day, sometime in the future she would be beside him. Not just as a companion but as a partner. The dream was too good to come true and he knew that his experience with things as important as this were rather lacking, he was not a confident man and he certainly wasn't enough of a smart man to realise that his feelings needed to be confronted sooner or later.

He was always late.

And he knew he would be late for her too.

Before the royal visit he thought he was, believing that a close friendship was where they're relationship was going to stay but then she told him those words as they walked back to the servants hall, words that suggested prehaps she too harboured feelings for him. Could he dare to think she did? Could he even dare to dream that prehaps they might be more than they were? He was asking for a lot but for the first time in years he felt that it was justified.

With the royal visit over he was soon to depart from the Downton residence, he would go back to teaching and she would continue serving and visiting him when the opportunity arose. The promise was kept when they agreed not to lose touch, he would walk to her and she would often visit him when the day allowed it and if they couldn't see each other then they certainly made an effort to write to each other. It was clear that the two were close, not as close and Thomas was with Miss Baxter but close enough to know each other well.

Mosley stared blankly into his packed case, he would depart tomorrow, leave this wonderful place behind to go back to teaching. Not that he was complaining. Teaching had become a passion for him and as excited as he was to return he still couldn't help but feel dismayed at the departure, he felt as if something was incomplete, like the job he had done in the abbey was unfinished. And he knew the reasoning why he felt this way. The same reasoning he was so hesitant to be close to Miss Baxter.

It felt as if a great cloud had come over his mind, his vision was blurred and his head felt weightless, it had been years and years since he had crushed on a woman and this feeling he was feeling indicated that this was more than a silly crush. This was real and very much there. The feeling scared him at first but eventually he learned to live with it, unknowing what to do or what to say, he couldn't ruin this perfect relationship but yet he wanted to dare and take that leap...A push was all he needed...

Closing the case the man turned and began to head out to go to dinner, he the last dinner he would have before he went back to living in his cottage, visiting his father when he could and living the life he had before. It wasn't completely undesired, it was just needing a change, that change being Miss Baxter. As much as he hoped he knew that the possibility of them coming together was very, very low. He was unworthy of her, he didn't deserve a woman like her.

Stepping into the servants hall Mosley took a moment to reminisce about the times he had here, the times he spent with the small family down here and the times he spent with Miss Baxter. It was still vivid in his memory, all those times she confided in him when Thomas became to much, or the times her past memories hurt her the most. To think she trusted him so much gave him a small boost of confidence, he smiled a little and stepped into the small dining area, quickly taking his seat by the woman in question.

Baxter smiled softly to him before standing quickly as Carson entered the room and took his seat after congratulating the staff, they all took their seats once more and began to dig into their well earned tea. Mosley couldn't help but occasionally switch his gaze to Miss Baxter, his thoughts drifting off into the realm of wonder, wondering if she thought of him as much as he thought of her.

"Are you excited to return to school Mr Mosley?"

Snapping form his thoughts the man nodded. "Very, I love it here I can't deny that. But the school has its priorities."

Baxter smiled softly. "I'm glad you're getting on well there."

"Oh I-I am yes." Mosley smiled. "The children are wonderful once you get to know them, a-and there not that hard to teach."

Gently picking up her cup the woman beside him lifted it to her lips. "You certainly have a talent Mr Mosley."

The man smiled a little and looked down to his plate, beginning to eat the food that lay before him, all the while glancing to Miss Baxter who tucked into her own food happily. It made him wonder. Seeing her that is. If confessing his love was really the best option. The man was in his fifties, he was no longer the young twenty year old he used to be and finding love had become so much more harder for him. Miss Baxter was the first woman in a long, long while who had made him feel like he was on top of the universe.

The first woman to appreciate him as much as he appreciated her.

Confessing himself could ruin that...It would certainly put a strain on their relationship.

Staring blankly at his food the man let out a small quiet sigh, it was a dilemma, that was for certain. Pondering over it seemed to be the only option, he could talk about it to his father and try at least to talk to Thomas about what he should do but he already knew the answer...It was just the fear that was holding him back now. The fear of loosing a friendship like this. A friendship that had not only made him think better of himself but also think more about other people. A friendship that came at a time he needed it the most.

He was so thankful for that.

He was so thankful for her.

"You seem distracted Mr Mosley, are you alright?" Miss Baxter asked softly, looking to him with a soft inquisitive look.

Mosley snapped his head to her. "Oh, do I?"

The woman only raised a brow. "You've been staring at you're plate for the past few minuets."

"Sorry. I suppose the visit knocked out all the air in me." The man replied with a small smile.

Miss Baxter nodded and turned back to her meal, finishing off what ever was on her plate, he turned back to his own food and waited as the time passed agonisingly so. He wasn't as hungry as he thought he was. The meal before him was tempting enough but with this lingering thought echoing in his mind it seemed his appetite has been depleted for the time being. Maybe telling her would ease this, or maybe it would ruin their bond. Luck was never on his side and with something as treasured as this he knew luck would never bless him.

After what felt like forever, Carson stood, he bid the servants a final farewell and nodded respectfully to Thomas who would assume his duty as butler once again after Carson departed for his cottage. Leaving the table with Mrs Hughes in tow the two left to grab their coats and depart Downtown. The servants sat back down to resume their meal but rather than join them Mr Mosley left the room, deciding to go and make sure his things were packed, despite knowing he had put everything in their rightful cases. He just needed an excuse to leave.

Miss Baxter watched after him, knotting her brows toward Thomas who eyed them curiously from opposite the table, a small smirk forming on his lips as he looked down to his half eaten meal and continued to eat. The woman looked back out to the hall and then turned her head down to her empty plate, she wondered, prehaps it was the leaving that was distressing him? He did love Downton, being here was a place of sanctuary a place where he could see his friends, a place where he could see her.

Baxter felt her cheeks quickly heat up, she immediately brushed the thought aside and stiffened herself up, she was not going to indulge herself in thoughts like that anymore. There was something there, she wouldn't deny it. But her reluctance was something she couldn't get away from. Mr Mosley had made her see the value in herself, he helped her realise that there was more to life than being bullied and being the victim, for once in her life she felt like she was strong, she felt like she could face anything and he was always there. Always ready to help her should she come across another difficult situation.

But no matter how much she valued herself, no matter how much she felt for him. There was always that lingering thought behind her.

Mr Mosley was a good and noble man, he was wise and kind and somehow she managed to convince herself that she didn't deserve him, she didn't deserve this kindness. Chasing the thought of romance was something odd to think of, especially after Coyle. Not that she was comparing the two men, she knew their differences and she knew there was no way on gods green earth Mosley would ever hurt her like Coyle did. There was just that little nagging voice in her head, telling her not to do it, telling her to stay away.

Most times she ignored it, tried to hint toward the man that she liked him more than a friend...

But other times she couldn't ignore it.

Just as she built herself up, she pushed herself down. Hiding away in her friendly facade in hopes to keep Mosley near. It was mean and it was confusing on his part but she really couldn't help herself, she couldn't stop the anxiety from setting in. When at last she thought she had gotten over her past, it comes creeping back, echoing in her brain...Reminding her that she was no good, no good for Joseph, no good for anyone.

Baxter shook her head and quickly excused herself from the table, deciding that work might distract her already racing mind, she headed out of the room and began her ascend up to the servants rooms. No doubt her ladyship would like to be dressed for bed soon, she had time to grab her sewing box before hand. Once she was off for the evening the better, she wanted nothing more than to sit by the fire and work until her mind was clear.

Then maybe, she could get to the bottom of what was disturbing poor Mr Mosley.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning finally arrived, Mosley dragged his bag down the stairs dismayed to see that mostly everyone was busy with their own work, bustling about the grand place to get their jobs completed before they could be scolded by Thomas or Mrs Hughes. The only person not rushing of course was Miss Baxter who was the first to approach him with a soft smile on her lips, waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. The bustle of the hall seemed to blurr past them as they stood face to face, ready to say their goodbyes. It was early so thankfully most of the servants were upstairs, preparing everything for the family, leaving just the two to themselves before the day got any more busier.

It was times like this they would have loved to have talked the most.

"I hope you enjoyed serving the queen." Baxter smiled. "I know you were rather excited."

Mosley nodded. "I-I did, even if I-I was a little overexcited."

The lady's maid shook her head. "You had every right to be." She uttered.

Joseph Mosley smiled a little before looking to her more seriously. "Miss Baxter..."

Looking around the man suddenly felt everyone watching, like there were ears and eyes everywhere, he cleared his throat and turned his focus back to her, the questioning look on her face made him almost collapse to the ground. Warm brown eyes locked onto his face, her brows raised, he felt his knees suddenly begin to shake a little. It was overwhelming to think that a woman could have such an effect on him. How could he ever confess his love knowing that he could ruin something as perfect as this? Loosing Baxter as a friend could probably hurt him more than loosing her as a lover.

"Mr Mosley are you alright?"

The man quickly nodded. "Yes Sorry. I-I was just going to ask...D-Did you really mean it when you said I could never be a fool?"

"Like I said then, I do mean it." Baxter repeated. "And I think you know how much Mr Mosley."

Mosley smiled a little and looked down to his feet before looking up to her. "Then. Miss Baxter. would you like to prehaps, accompany me to a movie one night?"

A surprised looked shortly came upon the woman's face, she smiled and nodded. "I would like that Mr Mosley."

Relief instantly seemed to come over the man, he smiled and nodded almost moving to kiss her cheek but instead quickly going to leave before he could say or do another thing to ruin the already perfect moment. Quickly dashing down the hall and to the door, the man turned and with his free hand gave the woman one last wave before dissapearing out. Baxter bit her bottom lip, trying to hide the already obvious smile that had planted itself on her lips. This was progress at least.

After that little encounter Miss Baxter seemed to figure out what could have been bothering poor Mr Mosley, goodness knows how long he had been repeating that question in his mind. How long he had wanted to ask her. Perhaps it was the reasoning behind his distance last night, like her he was nervous.

At least he seemed much happier today.

Happier and rather tense. Baxter thinks she knows why. The same reason she felt tense and worried whenever she saw his face. Maybe her thoughts were true and maybe yes they both held strong feelings for each other, feelings that were now finally beginning to come into light. Once she thought it may be a mistake, that she was thinking too far ahead but she was smart enough to see that he also held feelings for her, it was just a question of how things would now play out...They had been taking things slow, both wanting to be sure before one makes the bolder move.

Now it seems that its time to start making those steps higher into the relationship.

"You look happy Miss Baxter. Anything I should be concerned about?"

Baxter turned to Thomas who smiled to her, standing in the servants dining room doorway, she shook her head and walked over to him, he seemed much more happier after the royal visit. It was nice to see him happy. Happy and in love. Of course she wasn't stupid she knew exactly what he and the other valet where getting up to and in all honesty it didn't bother her, of course it was highly unusual and very, very odd but she was in no place to judge. Not with her past. Thomas was born that way and there was no changing that.

Others may not ever come to terms with the idea.

But she has.

"Mr Mosley asked to see a movie with me." She replied as they walked into the dining room.

Thomas took his seat. "It's about time." He mumbled.

Baxter rolled her eyes and took a seat by him. "We like to take things slow. For all I know this might just be a friendly outing. "

"I see the way he looks at you, I'm not convinced it's just friendly, Miss Baxter."

"In all honesty im not entirely convinced it is either."

Thomas smirked and sat back just as the cooks began to lay the table, he was happy for her, in complete honesty after all they had been through he was glad to have found a friend like her, a friend he could rely on. Mr Mosley was at first a bumbling fool in his eyes but slowly he began to see exactly how much the man cared for Miss Baxter, how much he was willing to help her as well as his willingness to stand by her no matter what life threw at them. The man was an idiot at the best of times but he was also someone Miss Baxter deeply cared for.

It was just a question of how long it would be until the wedding.

"Do you think you're ready to have a relationship Miss Baxter?"

A pause greeted the conversation, with slight concern Baxter leaned back in her chair, she didn't know fully if she was ready, she didn't know if she was prepared to settle but at her age she didn't have much choice. Marry or be alone? Her decision didn't want to rest on those two terms, she wanted to be sure she was in love before she married, she wanted to be sure that no more hurt or harm would come to her. Not that Mosley would ever harm her. There was just a block in her way, a block she didn't know how to face.

Truthfully she was scared, not completely, but partly. The past abuse she suffered had not yet left her mind and the fear of what Mosley could expect from this relationship was getting to her, she was used. Ruined. Mosley deserved a woman who hadn't the past she had, who had not been through prison or attempted to elope with a brutal and mean footman. Baxter was different, she was a different woman and often or not she thought of herself as a woman who didn't deserve love. Not from anyone. Yet when Joseph Mosley speaks to her and stares at her like a goddess she begins to think that prehaps her opinions are all in her head.

Maybe she was ready.

"I dont know. Maybe I am." The woman replied. "I'm not sure."

Thomas pulled a cigarette from his pocket and grabbed the lighter that he had left on the table behind him, after lighting the cigarette he looked to the woman quietly, the look in her eyes suggested she was ready. The admiration and love he saw whenever Baxter looked to Mosley had not just told him but others around them that they loved each other, that there was something more than a deep friendship between them. At this point it was obvious.

The Butler leaned back. "I think you are." He mumbled. "I think you both are."

Slowly more people began to enter the room, signalling for the conversation to end before unwanted ears could catch on, not that it would surprise anyone, most of the servants already thought that Baxter and Mosley were engaged. How that little fantasy came about was unknown. Luckily those who had kept that idea didn't bother saying anything to the couple, mostly due to the uncertainty of the roomer and partly to save embarrassment. Most couples wanted to keep their union a secret then reveal it later.

Looking down to her empty place the lady's maid played absently with her cutlery, pondering over Thomas's words, he thought she was ready, at least she had one person rooting for her. Thomas knew her well, well enough to often of not speak for her. Of course once they were against each other, butting heads, then they threw that into the past and grew to become close friends, siblings almost. It was nice to have a partner who not only saw the good in him but also shone goodness from herself.

Sometimes Baxter thanked Thomas for the way he acted back then.

It was the time she and Mosley had gotten the closest, the time she began to grow stronger within herself and throw fear away, she wasn't scared of herself anymore and she certainly wasn't scared of Coyle. Mosley had done more than enough, he had backed her up, protected her and even became heavily present when it came to Coyle's court sentence. He was part of the reason she still had her job, the reason she found the confidence to tell her ladyship her story. Baxter had a lot to thank that silly man for and she would make sure to repay it whenever she could, even if it meant just being there when times got a little to trying.

"I wouldn't think to much on it Miss Baxter." Thomas muttered snapping the woman from her daze. "Sometimes it's best to let things play out."

Everyone had already began to eat, she had wondered how long she had been spaced out for. Baxter smiled to him and nodded, taking the teapot in front of her to pour herself some tea. He was right. Thinking to much on it would only put more of a strain on her and Mosley's relationship. Overthinking got people no where and in this situation it was best to just let things play out, see what happens as time progresses.

Looking up to the breakfast the laid on the table Baxter began to dish up her food, smiling as she wondered what this movie night might bring, prehaps this would be the first bold step into the realms of romance. It had already felt like the bold step had been made, just not officially, although what was official in this little shy dance was unclear. Maybe a kiss? A declaration of love? Who knew.

All that Miss Baxter knew was that so far they were in the very outer most parts of the beginning of romance, whether they decided to take the leap or not what a question left for the future. A question that would take its own time to be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

To say the question was a bold move was an understatement.

Mosley was very daft man, at the best of times, he was overexcited too easy and a lot of the times he ended up paying for his excitable actions. Like at the dinner. The thought makes him cringe as he remembers talking to the queen, the look of shock on everyone's face as they realised his actions, god it was awful and the scolding he got afterwards still burned sharply within his mind. It was one of the most embarrassing days of his life, one meaning that there had been others. Many, Many others.

The man couldn't help it.

He couldn't help being elated, he couldn't help the way he approached different situations. All his life he was seen as a fool and through his hardships, somehow, he managed to pull through but mostly by the skin of his teeth. Before Baxter he felt like nothing, like he was just another worthless person in a sea of people with worth. He had nothing, no money, no title, he was an unfortunate soul.

Then, his shining light came along.

After finally getting a better job he met Miss Baxter, a woman that not only saw the worth in him but taught him to see himself in a better light, she helped him with so many adventures, she stuck by him when he felt like the world was moving against him. That woman had done so much for him and he wanted to return her kindness, trying as hard as possible to show that he wanted to protect her, help her, do anything he could to be at her aid. So far he felt like he hadn't done enough, like something was incomplete between them and he knew exactly what it was.

Love.

Love that had hit him harder than a train, love that had shocked his father so much the poor man had to sit down for at least an hour. For the first time in a very long time Joseph Mosley was in love. Of course the only person he could talk to about it was his dad, he explained everything, told every last detail of their adventures and encounters and of course Ol' Mr Mosley was more than elated to hear that his son had finally found that special someone and even more happy to meet her. The meeting was for a lunch during his sons break and he could see exactly why Baxter had caught his sons attention.

She was kind, warm and compassionate. Not to mention unforgivably patient.

Mosley Jr smiled a little as he placed his schoolbooks down on his cottage coffee table, first day back and already he was missing her, his thoughts had been battling between history and Miss Baxter all day. Of course he had ever right to be thinking of her, especially after agreeing to go to a movie. It felt like his bold step was the right one and a relationship was possible between them, excitement was running through Josephs veins faster than ever before, to think that at his age he had managed to find that special someone, to finally have the possibility of marriage around the corner.

He was thinking to far ahead again.

Since yesterday when he left Downton he couldn't stop thinking about Miss Baxter, about the possibilities this little night out might bring, in his mind he had planned everything so perfectly. Escorting her to the show, maybe going for a small drink at the end, then he would walk her back and lean down to press a soft but yet chaste kiss to her cheek, hoping that the love he was feeling might be returned. Indeed his mind as been taken over by the prospect of this little evening going perfectly, he had thought it over so many times it was almost as if he had already done it.

Somehow however, poor Mr Mosley had a nagging feeling deep down, a feeling that somehow this night might go wrong. It wouldn't surprise him. For all he knew there wouldn't be a screening, or Miss Baxter couldn't come, or worse it could rain. Anything could go wrong and anything would go wrong. Mr Mosley was an unfortunate soul, doomed to have luck turn against him whenever he needed it the most and when he finally did go out with Miss Baxter he knew he was going to need luck more than anything.

"Wishful thinking." The man sigh.

Walking to his kitchen he set about heating the metal teapot, deciding to have some coffee before he started marking the work from today lessons, after heating the stove and filling the kettle the man placed the metal pot over the stove and walked over to his table. The cottage he was given was small and modest, with a living-room, a kitchen and dining-room mixed into one, a bathroom and of course one bedroom. It wasn't much, but it was perfect to him. After having to be tossed around various homes and moving in with his father Mr Mosley knew that whatever home he was given was more than perfect for him.

He could have had a shed for all he cared.

Actually...He'd rather not.

Tapping his fingers on the light wooded table, the teacher stared out to the darkening sky, his thoughts occupied by a night similar to this, the night he had caught Miss Baxter crying, it was during her first few months here. Just after Thomas had confronted her. The memory of Coyle had haunted her that night, frightened her awake...It was far to early in the morning for anyone to be downstairs which was why, when Mr Mosley went down to get a glass of water he was surprised to find Miss Baxter sewing silently at the table, her eyes red and tear tracks carelessly left flowing down her cheeks.

The scene was frightening at first, the man was terrified that something had happened or someone had hurt her so he sprung to action at asking her if she was okay, if anyone had brought harm to her. Thank god she was okay. Mosley made sure to make them tea and after finding out she had suffered from a nightmare he was more than happy to bring her spirits up, finding out what the nightmare was would only upset her more and they had barely gotten close enough for her to tell him about her past.

That night was a special one, they spoke mostly about ideals for the future, things they wanted to do when they had time off. Mosley expressed his excitement at the possibility of going to some art exhibitions in London and Baxter shared his enthusiasm. It was surprising to find out that she had a very deep interest for art, he remembered thinking that one day he might ask if she would like to go to an exhibition with him. Then the opportunity fell into his lap some time after that night, when they all went to London for Lady Roses wedding.

The screaming of the kettle suddenly broke him from his daydream, shooting up he quickly grabbed a tea towel and removed the steaming pot from the stove, after putting out the stove and grabbing his cup he began to make his coffee. The memory of asking if she wanted to be safe still burned in his mind, the answer she replied with, only made his heart want to explode. Smiling the man took his freshly made coffee and headed into the living room, placing it down beside the workbooks he had carelessly placed down.

* * *

Morning came around and Mr Mosley had never felt more awake and more nervous, he didn't exactly plan when they were going out but he knew he would have to face Miss Baxter to ask. The thought of seeing her soft brown eyes meeting his, that damned smile that always made him feel like jelly and when she bit her bottom lip he knew he would be at a loss for words.

As he headed toward the large abbey, Mr Molsey felt himself begin to tense up, she had already accepted but what if she had changed her mind? What if she had decided against this whole date? Or worse, what if she no longer liked him in such a way. Stopping Mr Mosley looked to the path behind, he could turn back now and put it off for a little bit. Or better yet maybe write to her!

Nodding he turned before stopping again.

"I need to see her." He breathed turning back around and marching to the Abbey.

When he finally got to the door that led into the back entryway he felt the nerves begin to bundle up again, his hand was trembling and his heart felt like it was beating faster than he thought humanly possible. There was no turning away now. It would look to odd. Mosley sucked in a breath and opened the door, walking through to the servants entrance, smiling politely to Andy who spoke to Daisy outside, probably planning their upcoming wedding.

The man entered the servants hall and made his way down to the dining room, relieved that everything seemed quiet, he peaked in and found no Baxter so decided upon waiting until she came down. Thankfully the wait was not long. Thomas and Miss Baxter both came down after a few moments, chatting quaintly to each other both smiling fondly, when they turned into the dining room Miss Baxter beamed her happiest smile and Mosley removed his cap, sharing a glance with Thomas who quickly made himself scarce.

"Is everything alright Mr Mosley? You look as pale as a sheet." Baxter spoke walking forward to touch his cheek.

Mosley nodded. "I-I was just wondering when you would like for us to go out."

Baxter felt a slight tint on her cheek. "Well, im free tonight. Lady Grantham is unwell and Lord Grantham wishes to be by her side for a while."

"Well, if she can spare you then tonight is perfect." Mosley smiled a little.

"I'm sure she will be alright, it's only a flu." Miss Baxter replied. "I'll be ready by six."

Mr Mosley nodded and quickly bowed. "I'll see you then Miss Baxter." He smiled before quickly retreating.

Phyllis watched after him, looking over to Thomas who walked in with two saucers of tea in his hands and a knowing smirk on his lips, she gave him a playful warning look and took her tea, seating herself at the table. Thomas leaned beside her, sipping his warm beverage. "I don't know what you see in him Miss Baxter."

Baxter looked up to her friend. "He's kind and sweet." She replied. "And he deserves a lot better than me, that's for sure."

Thomas shook his head, a breathy laugh leaving his lips. "I believe you got it the wrong way round Miss Baxter. It's you who deserves a lot better."

"No. I dont. Mosley is the best thing I could have ever asked for." Phyllis mumbled.

The butler rolled his eyes and smirked. "If you feel that way then I shan't object anymore."

A smile came to the ladies maid's lips she settled back into her seat, and pulled her cup to her lips, she was never going to get Thomas and Mosley to like each other enough for her liking but at least her friend could see she was happy. At least he wanted her to be happy. Mosley had made her that way, he had brightened the life that was once grey, he protected her, made her strong and Thomas was grateful for that. Not that he would ever admit it.

Baxter smiled a little and shook her head. Maybe one day he would.


	4. Chapter 4

The night finally came night that would be the first step into something that most people within the servants quarters had expected to have happened already. Baxter stood in her mirror, a slight tremble in her hand as she fixed a broach to her high collar blue dress, to be nervous was normal for anyone but to her it felt so childish, so odd to be nervous for something she should be used to. But that was the thing. She was not used to dates, or for that matter love.

Coyle was really the only other man that she had let into her life, intimately that is, romance was not in his heart. True he had wild ideas of romance but he never acted upon them until he saw fit. That's why this was so frightening, she was being treated as she should, she was going about love as she felt was right and with someone like Mr Mosley it felt more than right. But there was still that fear, that hesitant little thought that nagged in her mind. Tormenting her.

an outing that signalled the end of a friendship and beginning of a courtship.

Baxter closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, it would be fine, the poor man was probably just as nervous as she was, for all she knew he was a trembling mess by now. Opening her eyes she finished with her tidying and pulled on her large coat complete with hat, then walked out after grabbing her purse. Whatever was to happen she hoped would happen for the better, it was high time the relationship between her and Mosley changed.

This was the change.

Heading to the servants hall she was pleasantly surprised to find Mosley and Thomas talking in a rather civil manor to each other, she raised a brow but smiled to them as their attention turned on her when she approached them. Thomas bowed himself from the room and walked past, whispering a good luck in her ear as he did. Baxter only shook her head and warmly smiled to Joseph who stared at her in astonishment, his eyes twinkling in the lamp light.

"Ready Miss Baxter?" He asked softly.

Miss Baxter slipped her arm into his. "I believe I am Mr Mosley." She nodded.

With that they both headed out of the room and out to the exit.

* * *

"I do hope Mr Barrow wasn't bullying you back there." Miss Baxter spoke as they walked down the pathway that led to the village, the night was beginning to show with the sky mixing into a beautiful pink and orange tint, above the north star could be seen, shining bright in the sky, directing lost wanderers. Winter was around the corner once again.

Mr Mosley shook his head. "No he was rather nice actually. He wanted me to make sure you got home safe" He replied.

Baxter smiled a little and looked down to the ground. "And i'm sure you will." She spoke. "At least he was kind."

"I-I'm surprised, he's changed a lot." Joseph mumbled. "You have a good effect on people Miss Baxter."

Phyllis felt her cheeks heat up a little. "I'm glad you think so Mr Mosley." She replied.

The two fell silent and Mr Mosley felt his face suddenly and unexpectedly heat up, he glanced down to see her smiling, biting her bottom lip as she did. God he would faint if he weren't so alert and alive in this moment. Looking to the approaching village the man felt her hand twitch slightly on his arm, he glanced her way once more to see a faint blush on her cheeks, she was still smiling although this time it seemed more out of nerve, she seemed to be thinking the same thing as he. But eventually one person would have to mention it.

"I-I was hoping we could have a talk Miss Baxter." Mr Mosley suddenly piped up. "About us that is.."

Baxter looked up to him. "I was rather hoping we would talk about it too Mr Mosley."

The man felt a sudden twang in his chest, like his heart were about to explode, he didn't want to ruin this, yet there was no going back. "I-I hope I-im not...Being to f-forward you know..." He sputtered. "But..The truth is Miss Baxter I find myself being fond of you...That is...In Love..If I dare call it that."

A calm smile came upon the woman's face. "I'm fond of you to Mr Mosley. Very fond."

"Do you think we could try it then?" He quickly asked as their walk suddenly slowed. "C-courting I mean."

Baxter looked up to see his face had changed from its usual palette, turning instead to a deep shade of red as he spilled his emotions before her. The woman stopped and turned to him, her eyes soft and her hand moving from his arm. "I think we both know the answer to that Mr Mosley. " Her voice was low and a soft smile came to her face.

Usually it was a this point Mr Mosley would begin to panic, wondering if she was agreeing or disagreeing but yet, after knowing this woman for the time he had, he had come to understand her expressions, her mannerisms and most importantly if she was agreeing or not. By the look on her face and the tint in her cheek indicated that she was very much happy. So he assumed.

"I-Is that a yes?" Joseph asked, unsure of his prior predictions.

A short laugh escaped Miss Baxter mouth and with a nod she took his hand. "It's a yes Mr Mosley."

Immediately the mans face relaxed into that of a glee, his eyes glittered brightly, looking to the woman before him he raised her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckle. Baxter smiled warmly once he had let her go and linked her arm with his once more, continuing their walk to the village.

* * *

As they emerged from the rather sweet and entertaining movie the new couple strolled leisurely toward the pub across the road, it was bright and alive with patrons, most were already drunk and others seemed to be catching up. On the outside it looked rowdy and rather dangerous but inside was rather warm and cosy with nothing more than simple chatter as the atmosphere as Mr Mosley and Miss Baxter would soon find out.

"Well, I rather enjoyed that movie." Miss Baxter spoke as they stepped through the bar doors. "Didn't you?"

Mr Mosley took her coat as she shrugged it elegantly from her shoulders. "I did actually. Romance has been a guilty pleasure of mine if you don't mind me saying." He replied taking her hat from her hands.

Baxter grinned softly. "I don't."

With a small smile the man pulled out a chair for her and hung her coat on the rack behind, he then moved to the bar to order their drinks, his cheeks hot with happiness and glee. The bartender took the order and after sliding over the money Mr Mosley took this small moment to revel in the happiness he had been granted. It felt so wonderfully dream like, everything felt fake as if he would open his eyes at any moment and awaken in his small cottage, alone.

Walking back to the table the man took his seat. "You look very beautiful tonight Miss Baxter. If you don't mind me saying."

Baxter bit her lip and smiled. "Please, call me Phyllis Mr Mosley." She replied a heat forming within her cheeks. "And no, I dont."

"Phyllis" Mosley repeated before letting out a breathy chuckle. "Y-you know I never thought I'd ever be here with you. A-as we are I mean."

"Well, you're here." Baxter replied softly. "And I'm not going anywhere."

The two stared at each other softly, their gaze soon broke as the trey of tea they ordered was placed before them. Mosley thanked the man and took their saucers from the trey, setting them out neatly. Phyllis bowed her head with a tender expression. Her heart had grown three times it's size, compressing on her chest, she felt breathless and terrified at the same time. It was a big leap but she was expecting it and quite honestly she was happy for it, very happy.

Slowness was needed with the both of them and they seemed to both understand that, she was grateful for his patience and his heart, he understood her so well and even through the mess with Coyle he stuck by her side. Patient as ever, even when she lost her temper. It took time before she had even accepted his fondness and when she did she found herself becoming more fond of him, her love growing by the days, he was there for her when it felt like no one else was.

He made her strong.

And now, finally they had begun that step toward something special.

Miss Baxter looked up to her new partner softly then took a sip of her tea.

* * *

The evening progressed slowly, talking took up the rest of their time out until eventually they had to leave before Barrow locked Miss Baxter out, not that he would do that but they weren't taking any chances. So after finishing their drinks they strolled back to the abbey, arm in arm down the long winding pathway that led to the great towering building, they're way lit by nothing but the dull lamp light and glowing moon in the sky. Both were smiling, with flushed cheeks.

"I have to thank you Mr Mosley." Baxter began as they began to approach the Abbey.

"Oh?"

The lady's maid nodded stopped just before they came by the drive, she turned to him. "You've succeeded in making me very happy." She mumbled softly. "Even if we are testing waters as they say, im happy, about us."

Mosley smiled a little and bowed his head.

Baxter took a tentative step forward. "Thank you for this evening." The woman leaned up and gently place a soft kiss on his cheek.

Immediately the mans heart sped up, hammering against his ribs like no other, his breath caught in his throat at the sudden action and all he could do was stare as she retreated back across the drive of the abbey and headed to the servants entrance. The kiss lingering on his cheek as he watched the door close and the vision he had of her vanish completely. Slowly he turned around and with a great big beam, followed by a rather gleeful laugh he kicked his heels together.

The man then realised where he was and his rather over excited actions as well the consequences of such actions at his age. Quickly the man composed himself, preying that no one within the abbey caught his little hop of glee. With any luck everyone was still asleep. After checking each window for anyone that could be watching he stiffened himself up and made his way back to go to his cottage, the memory of his workday tomorrow making him eager to go home and rest. Maybe next time he would save the celebration for when he gets home.

Walking down the pathway the teacher felt the smile on his face stretch further, this was it, this was finally it. After all this time he was convinced that they would remain friends, a good friendship may he add but now..Now he was finally given the chance at something better. Companionship. Something he had longed all of his life but due to his naturally unfortunate way, never seemed to get. Now his wishes had been heard and he couldn't be more happier.

After what felt like an incredibly unfortunate life, Mr Mosley was finally getting what he deserved.

Love.


End file.
